


Release

by vega_voices



Series: Sleeps with Butterflies [3]
Category: CSI, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega_voices/pseuds/vega_voices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was going to have his way with her, release the worry and stress. Only if she uttered the word would he end it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Title:** Release  
 **Series:** [Sleeps with Butterflies](http://vega-voices.livejournal.com/tag/sleeps%20with%20butterflies)  
 **Author:** vegawriters  
 **Fandom:** CSI  
 **Pairing:** Grissom/Sara  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Timeframe:** Post _Strip Strangler_  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t think the powers that be at CSI/CBS would want me making money off of this. Don’t worry, I don’t.

 **Summary:** _He was going to have his way with her, release the worry and stress. Only if she uttered the word would he end it._

They didn’t make it to his car before his lips were on hers. It had been months since he touched her. Oh, he’d wanted to after her revelation about her experience in the mile high club, but he’d turned around and Doug had been standing there with his NTSB badge and leather jacket and it hadn’t taken any kind of Holmesian skill to know where that flirtatious little encounter ended up. He’d wanted to touch her after Kaye Shelton, and hold her while she woke up in a cold sweat under the blankets, but after her confession about Dan and what had really happened, she’d been the one to push him away. Needing to heal. Needing to just be. They had to make this work as friends, right?

But today, with the adrenaline of the case still pushing through him, feeling how close not only she had come but him as well, he pushed her up against his Tahoe, his hand under her shirt while he parted her legs apart with his knee. He bit her neck and she didn’t fight but instead palmed his shaft through his pants. “You want to take me right here,” she whispered, taunting. And he did, but Frank’s parking lot was full of cops and someone was bound to notice, so he pulled back and yanked open the door to the SUV.

“Get in,” he growled. Sara obeyed.

It wasn’t a long drive back to his place and he kept one hand between her legs the entire time, pressing the seam of her jeans into her center. She squirmed against him, whimpering, and he reveled in the sound. Halfway to his condo she shuddered against his hand and pressed her legs together. His hand remained.

Against the door to his place, he pushed her shirt high enough to be indecent and she tangled her hands in his hair, keeping his face on her breasts. A door slamming down the hall reminded him to take this inside, so he unlocked the door and pushed her through, slamming it shut behind them. On the other side, he held Sara trapped against the table, spinning her so her back was to him and his hand was in her shirt, on her breast, squeezing. “Don’t you ever disobey me like that again,” he rasped against her neck. “The idea that he could have gone after you, that he might have known you, that he could have hurt you, it ruined me. You were his type. And all I could see whenever I closed my eyes was you, posed like a damned pinup after fighting for your life.” She trembled against him, but he held her still. “Do you understand how terrified I was?”

“Gil …” she whispered, but he didn’t want her to speak. Couldn’t let her speak. His hand was on her throat and he pressed his lips to the pulse point on her neck.

“Do you trust me?” He needed more than her nodding, so he asked it again. “Do. You. Trust. Me?”

“Yes,” she hissed out.

“You can always say stop,” he said before spinning them toward the couch. But they both knew he was in control here. He was going to have his way with her, release the worry and stress. Only if she uttered the word would he end it. He tugged her jeans down and she went over his knee and smack, his hand collided with her ass. Once. Twice. At ten, she was writhing under his touch and he could smell her arousal. At fifteen, his frustrations dimmed. He paused and stroked her red skin gently, letting them both come back to earth. “Sara?” He asked, gauging her awareness.

“Yes?” She was breathless.

He released her and she slid down to kneel next to him, her head on his knee, her pants tangled around her ankles, his fingers tangled in her hair. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she said softly. But he could tell she was still wandering through her headspace. He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes and stroked her cheek before taking her hand and helping her to her feet. It was his turn to kneel and he helped her step out of her jeans and panties and then stood, gently disposing of her shirt and bra. Once she was naked, he led her to his bedroom and she stretched out, face down, legs slightly parted.

“Get the pillow by your head,” he commanded quietly, “put it under your hips.” She did. He pulled the oil from his bedside table and rubbed it into the hand marks on her ass.

“I’m sorry I lost control like that,” he said quietly. “You weren’t prepared.”

“Yes, I was. From the moment you kissed me in the parking lot,” she said quietly, “I knew where it was going.” She paused. He listened. “I wanted this. I think I was pushing your buttons on purpose.” His hand connected lightly with her ass and she was quiet for a minute. “Anyway, if I’d said stop, you would have.”

“Yes.” His hand dipped lower, between her folds, and slipped into the wetness that had pooled over the course of their actions. He was hard and wanting and she arched her hips, daring him to move closer. “What do you want from me, Sara?”

“Fuck me,” she said, breathless. “God, Gil. Make me beg for it.”

He could do that. He needed to do that. Stripping quickly, he knelt over her on the bed, pushing her thighs open with his knees. She reached for the headboard for leverage while he pushed into her without warning. “Don’t you ever do that again, Sara,” he muttered darkly, bending close to her. “Don’t you ever put yourself in danger like that again. Don’t make me worry I’m going to get called to your death scene.” She was whimpering and writhing, but he kept the control slow and even. “Do you hear me?”

“Yes.”

Another inch, and another, and he reached up under her, finding one of her nipple rings, and he tugged, hard. She cried out and bucked but he kept control with slow, even strokes. It wasn’t long before she was begging for release, for him to touch her, to fuck her, and with every plea he obliged her just a bit more until he lost his own control and was pounding into her, gripping her still red ass in his hands. She came, hard, screaming strings of curses into the mattress, and he released into her before collapsing, barely catching himself on his arms.

“Lie on top of me,” she whispered. He let himself down, covering her body with his. After a moment, he heard her voice, and she seemed more sure of her mental space since they’d stumbled through the door, “I’m sorry I scared you, Gil.”

Gently, he ran his hand down her side. “This is why we can’t be together, Sara,” he responded. “Because things like this happen. I have to look out for the whole team, not just you.”

“Things like this would happen either way, Gil. We aren’t together now, and you still …”

“I need to find the separation, Sara.”

She was silent for a long minute before turning her head. Her eyes were only inches from his. “I need you to make a decision, Gil. Because after things like this happen, I go home really confused.”

He sighed and rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms. She curled up, draping one long leg over him, her head on his chest. “I know.”

“I should go,” she said quietly.

“Stay,” he responded. She didn’t pull away and so they stayed there, in silence, listening to the world outside. “Anyway, I have to drive you back to your car.” She chuckled at that and curled up closer and he held her as tightly as his arms would allow. Logic told him it was because he didn’t want her to leave yet, not until her headspace completely cleared. But he knew it was really because he wanted her at his side forever; he had no way to express it. The longer she stayed, the worse he felt. He just wished he knew what to do about them.


End file.
